Construction projects can comprise a plurality of individuals with different specialized skills performing tasks to complete the construction project. The individuals can work on specialized teams, and the specialized teams can interact in both constructive and destructive ways. In some cases, teams or individuals can share space or equipment while performing different tasks on a work site.